Taxi From Hell
by cmfan4eva
Summary: hmmm....hard to summarize....I suck at them...probably not my best work...


don't own criminal minds

Emily had come to work on Monday hoping that the team wouldn't notice the marks on her face or arms

Emily had come to work on Monday hoping that the team wouldn't notice the marks on her face or arms. Hoping that they wouldn't ask questions about why they couldn't get in contact with her since Friday evening after she left them at the bar. She could only hope they wouldn't ask but deep down she knew they would.

_Flashback….._

_Emily could see Garcia and JJ laughing at their table…no doubt about Brad the 'real' FBI agent. Reid and Rossi were off somewhere talking and Hotch and Morgan were enthralled in a game of darts. Emily had started to feel the effects of the alcohol and didn't feel too well. "Hey guys", She says walking to Garcia and JJ, "I think I'm gonna head home, I don't feel well." JJ looked concerned and said, "You want me to give you a lift home? I don't mind you know…I'll leave with you?" Emily shook her head, knowing the car ride would probably make her sicker, she didn't want to put that on JJ "I think I'll just catch a cab guys….thanks for the great night though see you at home!" Emily made her way outside to hail a cab. Garcia turned to JJ and said, "She didn't look so great, we should call her tomorrow to make sure she got home okay!" JJ nodded, "I'll check when I get home." and then they went back to drinking. _

_Emily was in the taxi on the way home when she noticed that they weren't going the right way to her house, "Excuse me" she said tapping on the glass separating her from the driver, "I think you took a wrong turn….I live back in Commerce and Crown…hello?" the driver was ignoring her suggestions so she pulled out the big guns, "I'm with the FBI just take me to Federal Plaza and I'll be fine!" he still wouldn't answer so she became pissed and yelled, "Hey asshole, where the hell are you taking me! I'm with the FBI take me home now!" Emily was trying to kick out the windows but it wouldn't work….then she saw the smoke coming up from the floor….she remembered thinking about her phone but she fainted._

_Emily woke up tied to a bed…she could see the video camera hidden between the toys and immediately started to struggle. She was not going to be a victim. She was an ambassador's daughter! The door to the room opened and he walked in….he carried a whip and he wasn't wearing much. His lips came down to meet hers and she tried to make him stop. It made him mad so he started to hit her. On the face then on her body. She had passed out again only to wake up with him climbing off her…and he was smiling…..it happened so many more times she lost count….she kept thinking about JJ, not telling her she loved her…that she was betraying her by letting him do these things to her. After what seemed like hours, she managed to break her binds and escape. She found some teenagers and told them to call 911 for her. She passed out before the ambulance arrived. _

_She awoke in the hospital when the doctor came in to get her information. She had been broken, attacked, raped; she an FBI agent and he wanted to know if he could call someone for her. She nodded her head and said five words, "Jennifer Jareau….with the FBI". She had gotten her purse with her phone before she escaped and she was tempted to call until she saw the messages…from her team…they had called three times to see if she was okay…she didn't want them to know….she left it alone and put it in the back of her mind…she never thought about it again….JJ had come….begged her to talk about it…held her hand when they had to do the tests….was there when she cried…she told JJ not to tell the team. JJ sat there and held her. _

Emily was sitting at her desk drinking her fourth cup of coffee staring into space when Morgan had come up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder. She jumped, scared. "Whoa Em…it's just me Morgan…girl what happened to you over the weekend? We were meant to go to the Pakers game remember?" Emily had a blank look in her eyes before nodding and saying, "Sorry I had other things to do…I got held up…my phone died." She then walked to the break room to get another cup of coffee. Morgan turned to Reid and Rossi who had witnessed the event and said, "Something is up with that girl!" at that moment, Garcia came storming out of her 'cave' and yelled, "Emily Catherine Prentiss!" Em didn't answer. JJ was sitting in the break room as well and heard Garcia yell, she turned to Emily and said, "Are you sure you want to be here?" Emily was silent for a few minutes before sticking her head up and saying, "I can't be home alone Jayje….I cant

!" JJ nodded and said, "Okay babe…looks like Garcia wants you." JJ walked to the rest of the team gathered in a circle and said, "She's dealing with some issues" Morgan nodded and replied, "She didn't come to the Packers game and by the sound of Garcia, she blew her off too." Emily walked out of the break room dazed and almost ran into Garcia, who immediately laid into her, "Where were you this weekend Emily! You missed lunch and the girl's night! Huh! Where were you?" Emily was looking at Garcia with a blank stare so Garcia went to shake her and Emily shirked away from her touch…fear flashing across her eyes. Garcia then noticed the bruise on Emily's face, "Oh my god Em! What they hell happened?" Emily put her hand to her face and said, "Nothing…I fell….it's nothing!" Thankful that Hotch came out of his office and called to them, "We have a case guys…conference room in three minutes" The team then walked to the room. Instead of her usual spot between Reid and Morgan, Emily sat between Penelope and JJ. She had her hand in JJ's and didn't notice. She didn't notice the looks that the colleagues gave her or each other. Hotch introduced the case, "DC has a serial rapist and murderer….23 girls in 2 months. Apparently he killed another last night. We have been informed that there is a survivor that fits the profile of the rape however doctors have refused to give her information to police due to anonymity." JJ continued, "He videotapes the rapes, from what we were told he uses a whip, and he brands the women on their left hip with a horseshoe shaped mark." She kept sneaking glances at Emily….she knew what the team didn't. She saw Emily's hand unconsciously went to her hip. Morgan interrupted, "Why can't we just get the doctor to give up the patients name? it's not like we can't get a subpoena!" Hotch replied, "Apparently the parents are big contributors to the hospital and they won't give it up without the subpoena." Emily interrupted angrily, "What about the woman huh? Doesn't she have a right to her privacy…instead of being dragged through the memory again…can't she have the right to go on with her life?" Emily realised what she had said and apologised before running out of the conference room, "told you there was something wrong with her…" Morgan said turning to JJ, who replied with, "Leave it alone Morgan." Morgan just turned to Hotch and said, "What is it with the women in this unit?" Emily was on her way out when she saw a package on her desk….she stopped, drawn to the package…she opened it and saw a dvd. She sat at her desk and put it into her laptop. What came across the screen made her scream out. It was a dvd of her attack, from her leaving the bar to her breaking free. In the envelope with the dvd was a piece of paper that said, "_I'll be back for you AGENT Prentiss" _Emily pushed her chair back with such force that it fell over and she ran out of the bull pen to the toilets.

The team were discussing Emily when they heard her scream out…they walked out of the room and saw her looking at something. Whatever it was, it had unnerved her so much she had run out of the bull pen. Garcia walked down to Emily's desk with a frown on her face and the rest of the team followed. She saw the laptop and the note, said to no one in particular, "Let's see what you were looking at Em." Garcia pressed the play button and didn't say anything for a few minutes before hitting pause and turning to the team with tears in her eyes. Reid looked at Garcia concerned and asked, "What's on the dvd Garcia? What did you see?" Garcia blinked the tears away and said to them, "We found our surviving victim." The team went silent. After a few minutes JJ said to her, "No…No way…oh my god Em!" She moved Garcia out of the way and she and the rest of the team watched as their friend was tortured, raped and humiliated. Finally JJ spoke again, "Oh my god! We need to find her….she never said it was this bad….she didn't tell me!" Hotch and the team looked at JJ with confused looks on their faces. Hotch shook it off then turned to Garcia with fury in his eyes and said, "Garcia check the cameras to see where she went!" "Yes sir, right away." She noted that Emily had run to the ladies room and hadn't yet left. Rossi turned to Hotch and said, "we can't go in there…she wont open up to us….I mean especially after what's happened….we need a female….JJ and Garcia should get her and try to get her to come out…" Hotch turned to tell JJ and Garcia this but they were already headed that way.

They entered the bathroom to hear the sound of someone sobbing. JJ and Garcia checked the stalls to make sure no one was there. They found Emily in the last stall, knees to her chest and arms around her knees. They both came into the stall and sat on either side of her. JJ was rubbing her back and holding her hand and Garcia held her other one. Nobody spoke for half an hour. Then Emily spoke, "I'm meant to be an agent and I couldn't stop him…I couldn't stop it. I tried I did…he wouldn't stop. I told him to pull over, I told him I was FBI….I couldn't stop it….I couldn't stop him Jayje…it was Rick all over again." JJ and Garcia then witnessed the breakdown of their agent, their rock and for one of them, their lover. Emily fell asleep with her head on JJ's lap after crying for another hour. JJ turned to Garcia and said, "Get Morgan to come take her to the conference room, she can sleep there." Garcia walked out of the toilets and found the male members of her team standing there, waiting for news. Garcia looked as though she had been crying. "He really did a number on her…she spent an hour and a half crying." Reid stepped forward, "Is she okay?" Garcia shook her head, "I don't know if Em's ever going to be okay…she's asleep on JJ now….we need Morgan to carry her to the conference room….please." Morgan nodded and went in the toilets. When he came out, JJ still had her hand grasped by Emily who even asleep hadn't let go.

Hotch looked at JJ and said, "Can you let her hand go…." JJ shook her head and replied, "I'm not letting go Hotch…..she needs me….she'll wake up if I let go!" JJ walked with Morgan until he put her on the conference room couch. He pulled up a chair for JJ, who gladly accepted….she was stroking Emily's hair telling her it would be okay. She didn't know Morgan was still in the doorway. Garcia had done some digging on Emily, for the hospital records and found out the worst part. She came out to Hotch and the team who were back in the conference room, watching Emily sleep. "Hotch this just keeps getting worse…." Hotch quirked an eyebrow for her to continue, "…..she was raped when she was 18….Hotch…she was a virgin when she was first raped…." The teams eyes were filled with sadness and regret. They didn't know what to do.

The team turned to JJ…she was crying…they wanted to know why…It was worse for JJ because she knew the truth….she was there the first time. The team were talking about how to handle the interview with Emily when JJ stood up angrily and said, "Stop It! Just stop it!" Startled by her outburst Rossi asked her, "What did we do JJ?" She had anger in her eyes and the team could see it, "Stop talking about Em like she's a victim….why do you think she didn't tell you in the first place! Why she didn't want the other rape in her file….she doesn't want you to treat her like a victim or any less of an agent!" Nobody knew what had bought this reaction out of JJ except for Garcia, she knew what nobody else knew….she knew how close JJ and Emily really were, how long they had known each other….and she knew it was time for JJ to tell them…. "JJ…sweetie they need to know…they deserve to know…**everything**" Garcia gave her friend an imploring look. Hotch and Reid were confused, "What do we need to know? What is it we don't know?" Morgan said looking directly at JJ. JJ sighed, "It all started I think it was about eighteen years ago….."

**Flashback**

_Emily was finally 18 and could stay out all night….go against what her parents told her….they didn't care about her….they had no idea what she was going through. Emily was running along the path to the park when she heard the pitter patter of footsteps behind her. "Em wait up!" Emily sighed. It was her neighbours' daughter Jennifer. Although she was only 12, Jennifer was a good ear to talk to sometimes and she never told what she saw…never. "Jennifer what __**are**__ you doing here?" Jennifer replied, "I wanted to come with you…mummy came home…." Emily saw the signs in her eyes and said, "Okay but I'm only going to take you as far as the store…okay?" Jennifer nodded, glad she was allowed to follow her friend, the one she so greatly admired. They were cutting through the alley when Jennifer heard it…the voice of Rick Zane. "Hey Emily…whatcha doin out here at night huh?" Emily just rolled her eyes and replied, "Get stuffed Rick….I'm not interested!" Rick had grabbed Emily around her waist and she had punched him in the stomach yelling at him, "I said get stuffed you perv….c'mon Jenny we better get going…." Jennifer had been scared, Emily only called her Jenny when she was scared too. Rick had hit Emily knocking her to the ground dazed. He then turned to Jennifer and said, "What do we have here? Fresh untouched meat?" Rick walked towards her but Emily had grabbed his leg with both hands and told her to run home fast….to get help…and she ran…as fast as the wind. She heard Emily screaming, begging for him to stop…Jennifer ran home crying until she got to her street and her father, the sheriff came out…she didn't know she'd been calling for him until he did that. He came over to her and asked, "What are you doing out this late?" Jennifer was out of breath so all she could say was, "Emily….Rick Zane….hurting her…the alley!" her daddy had gotten his gun and uniform and told Jen to tell him where Emily was, and she did. Rick was gone….all Jennifer could see in the alley was a body…a limp body…it was Emily…she was broken but alive…the sheriff had called the hospital immediately and went to send Jennifer home but she wanted to go with Emily to the hospital, "She stopped him daddy…she stopped him coming after me…" the sheriff relented right away and they both accompanied her to the hospital. Emily's parents were in France or some country like that. _

_Years later they had met up as Emily was joining the Bureau…she was 22 and Em was 28. JJ was entering as communications liaison. They had caught up and things had progressed from there. JJ had been assigned to the BAU as communications liaison and after some guy at her last post had become grabby, Emily had applied for a transfer and just happened to land at the BAU as well. They had decided not to tell people about the relationship, work was work, home was home. That's how it was….that's how it survived so long._

JJ turned to Garcia who was smiling, knowing that she had been privy to this information before anyone else….only because she had caught them one weekend when they had been at a restaurant, holding hands when she had walked in.

"WOW!....that's all I can say….wow!" Morgan said nodding his head.


End file.
